Shire, sweet shire
by PKAurora
Summary: My first LOTR story! About Frodo's childhood and a tad of the future. Rated T for future violence. Please, don't flame me for the OC, I didn't know anyother girl hobbits besides Rosie, and I didn't want to use her.


"Frodo? Frodo my lad, where are you?!" There was an elderly Hobbit screaming this out and about near his hobbit whole.

"Frodo?!" FRODO!" It was nearly tea time and the young hobbit had not returned from playing yet.

The old hobbit would happen to be none other than Bilbo Baggins, who was beginning to get impatient with his nephew for not returning.

*else where*

"Lorilie, You can't hide forever now can you?" A friend of Frodo named Merry, was out searching though the waters in a near by pond.

"Pippin!" He shouted to his best friend. "Have ya seen sight of her?" Pippin shook out his wet hair as he emerged from the water. He sighed and shrugged.

"Eh, not at all! I beginning to think we should just give up an-" Before Both boys knew it a little hobbit girl shouted and fell from a tree covering the lake, right on top of Pippin.

"Hahaha! I told you two that I was a great hider! But ya still have to find the others you know!" She smiled as she sat on Pippin's back.

"Get off of me, will ya?" Pippin tried to role over, which pushed little Lorilie with a splash into the water.

"How did you get up there, Lori?" Merry scratched his shaggy head and stared at the tree.

Lorilie frowned and stopped laughing.

"I climbed up silly." Merry could see in her face she was hiding something. With a smirk, he helped her up onto her feet, and walked towards the tree.

"But Lorilie, you are far to short to have climbed up all by myself. You must have gotten help from someone, yes?" Merry and Lori starred at each other until the girl replied.

"Merry, I am not too short for anything!" She roared at him and sat down on the band. Lorilie Hiddlecreek, was actually quite short for a Hobbit, but never admitted it. She continued.  
"So I could have climbed up the tree by my self just fine." Merry pushed her to the tree.

"Then do it again." He said. Lorilie bite on her lip and glared.

"Okay, I will then." She whispered and tried to climb. She seemed to mouth something as she stuck her hand into the leafy cover branches.

"Whats that, Lori? Say something?" Pippin realized Merry's plan. Lorilie turned quickly to them with a startled face.

"NO! No, no, no...I was, um...saying a prayer of luck... so that I maybe able to do it again..."

"Oh."

Lorilie gave a harsh whisper up the tree.

"Lower, goblin-brain!" There was a grasping sound and Lorilie smiled and turned to the two watching Hobbits.

"See, I can reach a branch!" She stuck out her tongue, and lifted her legs off the muddy bank.

Merry and Pippin both winked at each other before running up to Lorilie, grabbing her around the waist, and pulling on her!

"No! Stop!" Lorilie cried. But before she finished her cry, out from the tree, holding Lorilie's hand was Frodo Bagins. His friend holding to Frodo's feet, was Sam. Everyone of them were falling towards the water and... SPLASH! Pippin and Merry were laughing and rolling in the water.

"Why you!" Lorilie cried and released Frodo's hand. She ran up to them while parting the wet, dagling bangs from her eyes. She jumped on them, kicked them and threw mud at them. But that only made them laugh harder.

"That's cheatin' guys! You can't cheat!" Lorilie yelled and tripped in the water.

"You lose again, Lorilie!" Pippin chuckled.

"So what?" Lori folded her arms. "We only played twice! And Sam is the reason we are losing because he refuses to play! All he dose is sit there and he-"

"Its not very fun, cause you keep complaining Lorilie!" Sam pouted.

Frodo gave a sigh as his friends argued over a silly game.

"Stop laughing Pippin! If you don't I will scream an-"

Lorilie was Plucked off her feet and swung around by Merry and Pippin, (who did almost everything together).

"Oh, Lori. Throw a fit as usual! Don't worry, we can make it up to ya!" Merry placed her down on her feet as she stomped over to a bush to get her over dress.

"Yeah Lori!" Frodo replied. "We can go pick some fruits! From any kind you want!" Frodo pulled on his shirt. Frodo and Lori had always been friends, ever since they meet, and both could never bare to watch one another be upset.

"Well-OKAY!" Lorilie's attitude changed and she grabbed Sam and Frodo's hands and charged ahead.

"We can get some apples! Or grapes and cherries!"

"Peaches and strawberries too!" Sam sighed as he licked his lips. "I am starving since I missed tea time!" Frodo stopped.  
"Oh no! Tea time! My uncle Bilbo is going to have my head for this! Cut it of with his very own sword, Sting! Oh, I hope he isn't to mad! Frodo turned around and tried to get the water out of his shirt.

"Thats just disgusting, Frodo!" Pippin crinckled his nose at the though of Bilbo doing so.

"Frodo, What about the fruits?!" Lorilie yelled and stomped her foot.

"Oh, Lorilie Lavender Hiddlecreek, please forgive me! My life is at steak here!" And with that, Frodo ran faster. Frodo only used Lorilie's full name If he was truly sorry, or if she was being annoying.  
"Your over reacting!! Just..Oh that hobbit..." Frodo didn't stop.

"Who's needs that jerk...Lets go anyway! I don't want to wait anymore!" Lorilie walked her own way to the prize.

"Yeah," Said Pippin, "Lets go to Farmer Margot's too!" The Hobbit children agreed with delight and raced each other to the fields without Frodo.

"Lorilie, don't ya think Frodo is gonna be sad that he misses this?" Sam asked as he ran.

"He won't mind, I sure of it!" Lorilie knew that Frodo would rather have his friends happy that sad...and that he would rather escape a punishment that have fun!

* * *

Was it Okay? This my second real story, so go easy on me! If you want to, leave tips in the reviews so I can get better at writing!

I would like to thank Daxovan for inspiring me to write a Lord of the Rings story! So thanks Pal! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
